Runaways
by AllisonMay
Summary: Jasper is all consumed in self hatred of his phony privileged life resulting in one night stands,drugs & alcohol,pressure to succeed at sports from friends and family. He gets on a bus to runaway for the summer where he meets a beautiful girl named Alice whose mind is refreshing like swimming in a cool river on a hot summer day. Bad at summaries. Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

AU: I'm extremely corny and cliché but I love it. That is all.

Chapter one

It started the summer of 2009, I swallowed hard even though my throat was dry and my chest felt like it would collapse any minute. Maybe it was the weather, or football practice had worked me too hard I had tried to convince myself, although, I knew the real reason was because what I was about to do was irrational and would have magnitude on where my life would go from here. I had thought about this for a long time and was prepared as anyone could be. I had to do this, I needed this.

I hated myself. And I hated that I hated myself even more. I was a privileged kid living in a mansion with Peter and Katherine; my parents. I attend a prestigious private high school and am a star player in almost all the athletic teams at my school. It's not like I didn't have any friends, and I certainly have no problem getting a girl into bed with me. But that was the issue. My life is a series of phony friends, parents, and one night stands. The only release I found from hating myself was alcohol and drugs. My favorite drug of choice was cocaine and it was all but consuming me. Not that any of my friends noticed or cared, I'm sure they were burden with their own problems of being raised as a rich socialite's kid, just like me.

My knee's buckled as I looked up the stairs. I took a deep breath as I searched my right pocket for my ticket before realizing I had been scrunching it in my other hand for quite some time. I took a deep breath and held it in for as long as possible, as I smoothed my ticket out I forced my legs to move up the stairs; where I showed my ticket to the man in uniform. My carry-on bags felt heavier than before I thought as my chest felt a great amount of pressure. I was on this bus and there was no going back. My mind was a jumble I only remember seeing black as I attempted to look for a seat. I made my way down the aisle to the open seat next to a girl with long black shiny hair.

As I sat down I found myself unable to peel my eyes off her, she looked so small and fragile, as well as, outstandingly beautiful. Being completely oblivious of my ostensible admiration while reading a book and listening to music on her iPhone I tore my eyes away; thinking how creepy I was. The bus began to move, her head bobbed up from her book as she pulled one headphone of out of her ear she looked at me surprised and smiled showing her brilliantly almost-too-white-they-glowed teeth. Abruptly she brought her hands up to her mouth gasping a little to herself, before she relaxed and began to chuckle at some sort of private joke. I then thought she might be insane… or something was on my face. I smiled back unnervingly.

She caught my edginess and took a breath before speaking, "I'm sorry, you must think I'm insane." she laughed a little again, "I've been whitening my teeth for the past few weeks but I fell asleep with the strips on the other night so now they're un-naturally white…My teeth literally glowed last week!" she explained looking slightly embarrassed as her cheeks blushed pink. "Anyways, my names Alice and I'm obviously exceptional at introductions" she smiled facetiously holding out a small hand towards me.

I laughed a little as I engulfed her hand in my own and shook it gently, "I'm Jasper and your teeth look awesome, I barely noticed" I pleasantly lied.

She laughed as she pulled her hand away resting it on the open pages of her book, "so what stop are you getting off at?" she asked, I watched her cross her petite legs gracefully as she turned to face me.

"I was thinking Agoura Hills" I said shrugging "what about you?" I asked.

She ignored my question, "what do you mean you were 'thinking'?" she asked inquisitively "are you going on a road trip?" she whispered oddly staring at me deeply excited.

I smiled mysteriously, "something like that."

At that remark her eyes lit up with interest and locked with mine. She didn't speak and either did I. We just stared at each other. She had dark thick straight black shiny hair that fell loosely over her shoulders past her chest, her lips were full a neutral shade that blended with her tanned complexion the colour of honey. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. My mind began to swim as I took in the depth of her blue eyes. I pulled myself together and cleared my throat breaking the moment of staring at each other in silence like weirdoes.

Finally Alice stunned me with her dazzling smile, "that's interesting." She paused, "How old are you?" she asked as her eyes began to size me up.

"I just turned seventeen what about you?" I asked.

"You're only seventeen, really?" She almost cooed and her eyes glowed as she looked at me.

I wasn't surprised by her reaction I looked a lot older than I really was. Physically, I looked about 22. And unlike her everything about me was enlarged. I was tall around 6'2 with a decent build for my age. I have golden messy hair I often slick back and green eyes. It didn't help that my family was extremely wealthy and I could afford nice clothes.

"Yeah" I laughed, "how old are you?" I repeated. She was so small but she looked oddly older because of her facial features and extreme allurement.

"I'm sixteen but I turn seventeen in a couple weeks" she smiled excited.

"Congrats that's sick. So where are you going?" I repeated another question she previously ignored.

She pursed her lips as if thinking of telling me something, "my parents are shipping me to my grandparents for the summer. Apparently they can't handle me" She looked bitter as her eyes turned hard.

"You seem amazing to me so far" I seeped out before I could catch myself. I suddenly felt a rush of guiltiness because I was running away from my life on my own terms, but she was forced away.

Alice's eyes beamed for a moment, "thank you" she mumbled before flipping the pages of her book and uncrossing her legs facing the seat in front of her.

I decided not to say anything else as I began to wonder if I regretted my decision. Although, I knew the answer was that I didn't. I wanted this summer time to clear my head and get away from everything. Thinking about my parents and friends brought the pressure back into my chest.

I was hot and sweating it hurt to breathe my lungs felt like they would explode and my legs felt like they would give in any second. But I had to keep running for my team. I couldn't let them down. I ran down the field fast holding on to the ball as tightly as I could dodging my opponents and watching as my teammates tackled them inches from me. I was in the end zone all I had to do was cross it and I'd be in the goal line scoring a touchdown. I forced my legs faster until I was in the goal line; as I threw the ball down I sighed a huge relief realizing I had been holding my breath. My team cheered with the crowds roaring applause.

After the game was over we hit the showers. I stayed in the shower longer than the rest of my teammates soaking in the hot water on my muscles; wishing I was somewhere else. Our coach Mr. Nagy came in cheering, "We're going to the finals boys!" he shrieked enthusiastically as we all cheered, my best friend Jake smacked my bare ass with his towel.

When we all calmed down as much as was normal for us Nagy came up to me and spoke quieter looking serious "Jasper, great last run kid, but, don't think I didn't see you fumble third quarter. We can't afford you pulling that in the finals" he spoke quietly with his hand on my shoulder.

I looked him directly in the eyes, "sorry coach it won't happen again... I promise."

I wanted nothing more than tell him to eat shit. I knew he never felt the pressure of being a front-runner for any team. My father made it clear with non-stop complaining about how much money he invested into New Roads, the private school I attended to be taught by a dud.

Nagy nodded seriously, "I know how hard you work and I'm proud of you. Don't give up. With you we have good odds of winning the finals, understood?"

I almost grimaced but caught myself I smirked accordingly "c'mon coach you're making me blush." We both laughed and he turned around to yell at Jake to put some pants on.

Later on, the team went out to a private club for drinks and celebration. As we all sat around small accented tables on leather couches and chairs under expensive dimming light fixtures, I chugged my beer beckoning the waitress for another. My buddy Sheldon raised his beer before speaking above the guys, "so Jasper you finally hook up with that little fox Nicole?" he asked.

I winked deviously smiling smugly at Sheldon, "yeah man at Jordan's party, but I think she should come to practice with us, cause all she did was squirm" I raised my beer back at Sheldon as he laughed "Or maybe she can just get tips from Alexis cause she was mind blowing" I embellished.

One of the guys on my team, Mark pulled out a bag of cocaine sprinkling it on the table and began crushing it up with a hundred dollar bill and his credit card, "Two girls in one night man, this line is for you, Hollywood." He said straightening out six thick lines of cocaine the sixth being the thickest for me.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered before grabbing a previously rolled bill and snorting the entire line. Mark and some of the other guys followed suit before we all clicked beers and drank to my ability to have sex with two girls in one night.

I let the numbness of the cocaine sink into my lips as I rubbed some on my teeth and gums. I needed to numb away the feeling of disgust for myself and my actions. I wanted to forget who I was tonight, and every other night for that matter. So I snorted enough cocaine for three guys and drank till I forgot my name.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Alice closed her book loudly and grunted dropping carelessly in her open purse. She had a scrutinizing expression on her face as she scolded the book. I looked over at the book it was called "Accident".

"Is there something wrong with that book?" I asked curious, trying to hide my smile she looked adorably pouty.

She sighed grimacing at the book, "Actually yes there is" the corners of her lips began to turn up into a smile.

"And what exactly is so terrible about it" I prompted.

She took a deep breath before speaking fast, "Page's husband Brad is a cheating asshole while their daughter is in a coma nearly dying because of a car crash and all Brad cares about is screwing some twenty-six year old art student he teaches." she sighed.

"That dose sound pretty bad..." I almost mumbled shocked by her intensity with the book wondering how disgusted she would be with me if she knew the things I had done; who I really was.

"Who needs this book anyways" she said closing her purse she turned towards me once again, "so tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What school do you go to?" she asked tilting her head inquisitively once again.

"I'm from Malibu and I go to New Roads private school." At that her eyes gleamed.

"I'm from Malibu too! I go to St. Mary's private school. I can't believe we've never met what's your last name? Mines Sway." She said excitedly.

"Whitlock" I responded hoping she hadn't heard anything about me. She was thoughtful for a moment but nothing came of it. Alice Sway had no idea who I was or what I'd done in my life at New Roads.

We talked about movies and music we both enjoyed. She was different from the girls I'd dated or slept with. She was beautiful, funny and always in motion like her brain never rested. She liked old movies and music like Queen, Led Zeppelin and The Doors. She was different and didn't try to hide it from anyone; I think that's what I liked most about her. She told crazy stories; exaggerating with gestures and cute impressions of people. Always keeping a smile on her face.

We talked about more serious things for her, which was crazy because we din;t know each other but I think that's what made it so easy to talk and listen. She told me about past relationships how she had dated a couple guys who turned out to be assholes, just like me. And how her family too didn't have time for her and didn't care to talk to her. They would rather send her away for the summer than have to worry about entertaining or conversing with her. I wasn't ready to talk about my life though. So I kept quiet and listened to her completely captivated by every word that left her beautiful lips.

I suddenly felt compelled to tell her what I thought of her before we got off the bus and parted ways. I wanted to tell her how different she was and how talking to her was like swimming in a cool river on a hot day.

But, instead I just smiled lightly, "so excited to go to your grandparents for the summer?" I asked.

She smiled ruefully as her eyes lit up like a bomb had exploded, "who said that's where I'm actually headed?"

"Where are you going then?" I pondered.

"Wherever you are" she said nonchalantly, but her eyes were wide with inquisitiveness and her mouth hung slightly open waiting for my reaction.

I smiled dangerously, "how do you know I'm not dangerous?"

She smiled impressively before getting thoughtful look on her face and then she slowly spoke, "I don't" she paused. "I know it sounds absolutely senseless because we just met but I trust you strangely. We have a good connection don't we?" She looked at me deeply and my heart throbbed in my chest.

"We do, but your grandparents can't be that bad?" I said questionably.

"Jasper my curfew is 8 p.m. and I'm not allowed to even wear lip gloss." She glared at me. "Besides I'd much rather go on a wild summer adventure with you"

I smiled, "if you really want to come along with me I'm all for it."

Alice clutched my hand and squealed, "This is going to be the best summer I can just feel it!" I laughed and agreed.

When the bus finally stopped in Agoura I grabbed both our bags carrying them in one hand and taking Alice's hand in my other as we waited for the rest of our luggage from under the bus. She smiled at me brilliantly.

A taxi suggested judging my expensive clothes that we stay at the Hampton, it was a real top notch hotel.

After they brought our luggage bags to our room I turned around to Alice, "Do you want to order room service? You must be starving" I said looking down at her slim waist.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and blushed at my gazing stare of her waist.

When the food came we sat on the bed and drank expensive champagne and ate delicious stuffed chicken.

Alice paused before sipping her champagne, "Jasper are you sure you can afford this all?"

I laughed drinking my champagne fast out of habit "I have a lot of money from my parents, I'm almost scared to see how much my trust fund is." I poured myself another glass. "Don't worry were covered for the summer" I smiled.

Alice smiled swirling champagne in her glass, "Private school kid problems'' we laughed.

When we finished two bottles Alice took our glasses and put them on the table stumbling a little before making her way back to the bed.

I was laying down with my hands behind my head watching her silently as she crawled upon me. Her hair was soft on a part of my stomach that my t-shirt wasn't covering and it gave me shivers. She leaned down and kissed my neck brushing her cheek against mine before meeting my lips. Her kiss was hot and soft. But I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around her and flipped her over smothering her with my body, rubbing myself on her as parts of me throbbed for me. She feverishly wrapped her legs around my waist thrusting herself against me. The kiss deepened before I abruptly ended it standing up in front of the bed.

"I can't do this, not with you" She was drunk and she deserved better than me.

"What do you mean not with me" she said as if the words burned coming out of her mouth.

I sighed ignoring her and started pacing as my mind ached for drugs and more alcohol.

Alice stood up on the bed and jumped off stepping in front of me "what's wrong with me? Why am I not good enough for you?" she was drunk and desolate.

I took her face in my hands and leaned down kissing her softly, "you're too good for me Alice and you're drunk. I left for the summer to get away from who I was, not to continue being the same scumbag." I held her face in my hands and sat on the edge of the bed our foreheads leaning on each other. "I'm no good for you." I said before kissing her forehead.

She straddled my lap, "Then tell me who you are... or were, I want to know everything." She stared intently at me.

I sighed wondering where I would start…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

RE CAP: She straddled my lap, "Then tell me who you are... or were, I want to know everything." She stared intently at me.

I sighed wondering where I would start…

"Alice believe me when I tell you, you don't want to know" I couldn't look her in the eyes at this point. I needed to get out of here. Now.

Alice sighed, "Jasper…" she began before I quickly interjected "Listen, I have some things to do tonight. Get some more room service, a movie—whatever you want… I'll see you in the morning." I held her soft fragile cheek in my hand for a brief moment before walking out the door.

You're an asshole, I told myself as I hailed a taxi to take me to a high-class club where I knew I would be able to score some coke.

I managed to buy my way into the Agoura Hills country Club. I sat at the bar and eyed up the waitress as she worked.

"What can I get you?" she asked as she scooped ice into a glass and added vodka.

"Whiskey on ice" I said as I thought about how much my parents, particularly Peter would like this club and the waitresses.

I looked at the bartender more closely, she was sexy as hell. She was average height with a smooth pale complexion that complimented her green eyes and wavy blonde hair. Her name tag said Rachel and she also had a great tits.

"Can I ask you a question, Rachel? " I asked, as I took a gulp of the whiskey I relished in the thought of having more.

Rachel smiled, "sure"

That's when I decided to go the cliché route, "what time are you off?" I hated myself.

"I'm here until last call" she said frowning pouty.

I didn't have time to wait around for her, "how much do I have to pay someone to cover the rest of your shift" I said opening my wallet.

She looked shocked for a moment before whispering "are you serious?"

I laughed, "Yes, I want to buy you a drink you're beautiful." Rachel blushed as she called someone, a manager type looking man came over and gave me a napkin with a number on it.

I put 2,500 dollars on the bar and finished my drink, "you coming?" I asked Rachel as I stood up to leave. She came from out of the bar and laughed grabbing onto my upper arm.

I let Rachel take me to a few different bars in town. Most of them were the average blue collar type of bar but I didn't mind. I learned that the city of Agoura Hills had some potent drugs. As I crushed up a couple lines for Rachel and I. She told me about her cat who died recently, but, I wasn't actually listening I got annoyed by girls who were high, they talked too much. All I could think about was doing another line and forgetting I had a beautiful amazing girl in a hotel room a few hours ago and how I had fucked it all up in one night.

We went back to Rachel's apartment where we finished the bag of coke I'd bought. I was bullet proof at this point. Nothing could bring me down. I began kissing Rachel as she quickly removed my pants and slipped off her skirt and underwear. She moaned into my ear as I kissed her body removing her blouse and bra.

"I want you so badly" she moaned.

I was suddenly bored and sober.

I put my clothes back on and left without saying a word. I decided to walk back to the hotel, I took the time from the walk to think about what I would tell Alice. I was too high to see her. I prayed she would be asleep.

I got back around four am Alice was asleep and a beautiful jumble of hair and small tanned limbs tangled in sheets on a bed three times too big for her. I took a pillow she wasn't using from the bed and an extra blanket in a drawer and laid on the couch as my heart felt like it was aching, thinking of Alice and what I did with Rachel tonight. I'd never felt guilty before, especially, not with any of my past relationships. I was such a bastard.


End file.
